No Longer Alone
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: The holidays tend to be a painful time for Detective Ryo MacLean, but after a early morning confession about the true fate of his parents, a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. This holiday promises to be different because his partner, Dee, will be
1. Chapter 1

No Longer Alone  
By Ezri-Candy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake or any of its characters, but I do own Kaida.

This story's main pairing IS m/m, so for those of you who have read some of my other works, you've been warned. Anyone who does not care for shounen pairings, please do not proceed.

Summary: The holidays tend to be a painful time for Detective Ryo MacLean, but after a early morning confession about the true fate of his parents, a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. This holiday promises to be different because his partner, Dee, will be there to celebrate with him and show him that the holidays don't have to be lonely or painful.

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

Ebony eyes opened within the darkness of his bedroom. An unfamiliar warmth surrounded Ryo MacLean as his eyes trailed down to the strong arm that was draped securely around his narrow waist, clutching his sweater as if the ebony haired man was afraid he'd disappear during the night. 

Ryo felt a wave of embarrassment at the memory of the previous night, but still he smiled. Sandy blond hair fell into dark eyes as he pulled his partner and best friend, Dee Laytner, closer to his body.

"I can't believe I fell asleep on you." He whispered and wrapped his arms around Dee. "I'm so glad you saved me from being alone..."

A soft kiss was placed on Dee's forehead and watched as chocolate eyes opened and gazed into his own ebony irises. "I couldn't leave you alone Ryo…no one should be alone during the holidays, man."

Dee pushed himself up against the headboard and made himself comfortable before pulling his blond partner into his lap. A warm smile graced his lips when he felt Ryo snuggle into his embrace, his face buried against his chest.

"Ryo…do you wanna talk about it? I mean, about what upset you last night?" The dark haired man asked in a gentle tone, his hand snaking beneath his sweater to rub soothingly at the firm muscles of Ryo's stomach.

The blond froze for a moment and looked up into the kind eyes of his friend. He knew that he could trust Dee with this secret and wanted to have no secrets with him.

A slow nod was all the acknowledgement given before his quite voice began. "When I was eighteen, my mother and father had been away for months attending to their business in Europe." A sad smile graced his lips as he snuggled more into the protective arms that held him tight. "They were coming back to the states to spend Christmas with me and I was so happy that they were coming back.

"I had it all planned out Dee. I was going to head home right after school and make a big dinner to welcome them back…I had already wrapped the gifts that I had bought for them, bought a Christmas tree and even decorated the house. On my way home, my excitement only mounted because I knew that within hours, I knew that my mother and my father would be back.

"I rounded the corner and found my aunt Elena waiting for me. I immediately knew that something was wrong. Aunt Elena lived clear on the other side of town." Tears pricked at the back of his eyes and he took a deep shuddering breath, willing the drops not to fall from his eyes.

"She told me that there had been an accident and she had to take me to the hospital right away." He paused for a moment. "The entire trip was a blur…I don't even remember walking into the hospital…

"The doctor came up to me and said that my parents got there too late and they couldn't bring them back…"

Dee felt his heart clench in his chest and kissed the sandy blond mop of hair as he held Ryo closer. He took the slightly smaller hand of his partners in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze of support, remaining silent but supportive.

"It turns out that it wasn't just an accident as Aunt Elena said…they were murdered. Both were shot multiple times and te police found a large quantity of drugs in the trunk of my parents car. My parents…my parents were murdered on Christmas eve."

Finally Ryo lost his composure. A strangled cry left his lips as the tears fell, clutching to Dee as if he were a lifeline.

Dee felt the wet trails sliding down his cheeks, feeling the anguish radiating off of the man in his arms. He would have never guessed that this beautiful, kind and generous man had gone through so much pain in his life.

"Shh…let it out…"He encouraged his partner as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Ryo did just that and eventually, the wheat haired man's tears began to subside though the pain remained in his chest. "That was the first Christmas that I spent alone. I still have the gifts I bought for my parents," He gestured to the closet. "Still wrapped and unopened.

"For years, I've been trying to find a way to find out who ordered my parents murder. I've found quite a bit of information, but now is not the time to talk about that."

Reddened eyes looked up to the steely eyes of this partner and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you Dee…for listening. I've never told anyone about this." He admitted.

That statement warmed Dee. To know what his partner and best friend trusted him enough to tell him about the most painful event of his life, made him love Ryo even more. "You don't have to thank me." He whispered.

Yes, Dee Laytner was in love, though he had yet to admit his feelings for the younger cop. Ryo seemed to be unsure of his feelings for him, though last night was the first time that he initiated a kiss. Dee vowed that he wasn't going to force Ryo to decide on how he felt about him…if he loved or even just had feelings for him, Dee could wait to hear it from the man he loved.

Ryo relaxed into Dee's arms and closed his eyes, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart. A slight shiver ran through his body at the hand that was innocently running across his stomach. He had noticed that this body had been responding more and more with each and every one of Dee's touches. Hell, at times he found himself aching to feel the strong hands brushing against his skin and wanting to feel the other man's soft lips against his own.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Ryo's head came up and his black eyes locked with Dee's. He could feel his heart begin to pounding his chest as he moved forward and pressed his lips tenderly against Dee's. His hand rubbed lightly against his cheek, feeling the slight stubble that peppered his cheeks.

The kiss broke leaving them both breathless. A blush tinted Ryo's cheeks as he smiled shyly to the slightly older man. "Dee?"

"Yeah Ryo?"

"Will you spend Christmas with me? I have to pick up Bikky and Carol in a few hours. They're coming over for a while to open the gifts I bought them. They're having dinner at Carol's, so I was thinking that I could make dinner for us and we could just relax." He said shyly.

Dee smiled to the younger man before nodding. "Sounds good to me. I do have something I need to do." He tapped his chin lightly. "Maybe you could help me. I could really use it." He said, his smile turning into a grin.

The ebony-eyed man had a feeling that he would regret the decision he was about to make, but after a moment, he nodded. "Okay."

Dee kissed Ryo's cheek with a wide smile. "Great! Get dressed, we gotta be there soon. Hey, I'll even take you to lunch afterwards. There's a twenty-four hour diner down the street from where we're going."

Reluctantly, Ryo pulled himself out of Dee's strong arms and sat on the bed for a moment before pushing himself up. He grabbed a pair of tan slacks, a blue dress shirt and a pair of boxers. Arms wrapped around his waist as he reached for a pair of socks causing a yelp of surprise to escape his lips.

"Oooh, shower time," He whispered in the man's ear before placing a kiss just below it. "Mind if I join you?" Dee teased, pulling the sandy-haired closer to his body.

Ryo felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at feeling his partners' lips against his heated skin. He was trying to answer but just couldn't form the words he wanted to say.

A warm chuckle escaped his lips at his partners speechlessness. His hand ran across the firm muscles of his abdomen before releasing him. "Just kidding…go get your shower, I'll be in the living room." Dee said with a smile before leaving the bedroom.

The ebony eyed man moved over to the bed and sat heavily, his breath coming out in a single, sharp exhalation. His eyes closed as he attempted to calm the heat that was building in his veins. His wrinkled pants became stretched tightly over his engorged manhood and his skin tingled.

Ryo stood quickly and moved to the bathroom. His clothes were rapidly removed before he stepped into the shower and turned the water's temperature to cold. The shock of the cold water caused his turgid length to soften.

"Gods Dee," He murmured. "You just don't know what you've been doing to me…"

His animalistic urges were telling him to go out to the handsome emerald-eyed man and allow him to take him right there on the living room carpet. To finally give in and feel his partner thrusting into him as he cried out in ecstasy. However, that's not how Ryo wanted it. He wanted his first time with his friend and the man he had come to care deeply for, to be special.

o-o

Dee watched as the light haired man emerged from the hallway, buttoning his shirt with pale and slightly shaking fingers. For the sake of the shy young detective, Dee didn't say anything, but he knew the effects of an ice cold shower all too well.

The raven haired man stood and went over to the coat rack, removing Ryo's thick one from hit. He moved over to the lithe form of his partner and helped him into its warmth. "You ready to go?"

Ryo slipped his arms into the coat and sighed as his body began to warm back up though his hair was still a bit damp. "Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks." He said giving, Dee a shy smile before grabbing his keys of his coffee table.

"Well then, lets get going." Dee said, putting his hand on Ryo's lower back as they left the apartment.

They took the elevator to the parking garage and went to Dee's SUV. Soon they left the apartment and headed for the raven haired man's home.

o-o

Twenty minutes after arriving at Dees apartment, he came out of the bedroom with a large duffel bag and the widest, most mischievous smile that Ryo had ever seen on his face. "Hey, can you carry this out to the car?" I have something else I gotta grab." He said as he went to the closet and, as if reading the younger man's mind, he called to him over his shoulder.

"Don't peek inside Ryo. I know you want to." He said with a smirk.

"Damnit Dee, I swear you're psychic or something…" He grumbled, taking his hand away from the zipper of the duffel bag.

The emerald-eyed man laughed as he came into the living room with two large bags, one slung over each shoulder. "Ready to go babe?"

Ebony eyes widened as he stood before Dee. "Babe? Since when am I a babe?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

A grin traced Dee's lips as he walked to the couch. The bags he carried were placed there while he pulled his coat on. "That's because you are a babe, Ryo," He placed a lingering kiss on his cheek while continuing in his mind. 'and I care about you…as more than a friend or a partner. You're much more than that.' He thought as he left the apartment, following Ryo with the heavier bags down to his Expedition.

The doors were closed and the engine revved to life. Christmas carols blared through the radio, causing Dee to grimace and quickly switch the station to one that played jazz. "I never did like all those over-exaggerated carols. It's nice when sung by kids while at church, but hearing them so commercialized…it just irritates me." The raven-haired man said, driving with practiced ease through the slippery, snowy streets.

"I know," Ryo started in agreement. "But I have to admit, I really like the Trans-Siberian Orchestra and Metallica's version of Carol of The Bells."

Dee pulled to a stop when the light turned red and turned to the sandy haired man beside him. "I would have never thought you'd listen to anything that has to do with Metallica." He applied gentle pressure to the gas peddle before continuing. "All I've ever heard you listen to is jazz and some classical music."

A smile graced Ryo's lips as he looked out on the snowy streets. "I like a lot of music ranging from Al Green and Barry White to Dave Matthews and Everclear. The only thing I can't bring myself to listen to is country music."

A smirk made its way upon Dee's lips as he pressed the button on the steering wheel a few times, changing it to a station known for its bad country music. An irritating voice blared through the speakers tell a story of how he left his girl at the honky-tonk after she kissed his cousin and brother.

"Ugh…" Ryo grimaced and quickly reached over and changed the station back to jazz then sighed happily. "So, where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there. Don't worry, we'll be there soon." He said.

o-o-Authors Notes-o-o

This is my very first Fake fic. I've NEVER read a fic in the Fake Fandom before but my bestest bud Pypy (pyrobaka06) got me hooked on it a year ago and I did read the whole series. I've been writing this story ever since then in my spare time. So this story is dedicated to her.

I want to have this done by Christmas, but no guarantees . There will be two versions of this, the first version will be here on fanfiction dot net while the other version, the NC-17 version, will be on Adult fanficition. There will be a link on my profile page once I begin posting it on aff.

Thank you for taking time to read and please review my fic. Like I said, this is my first fic in this fandom and the very first shounen-ai story that I am posting on holidays!

Ezzy

12/10/05


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Dee turned down a one way street that led to a quiet residential area. There were a few businesses and churches, but mostly single or double family homes. The raven-haired man pulled up in front of one of the churches and parked.

Ryo looked up to the large home attached to the church and felt his eyes widen when he saw the sign hanging proudly from a rafter. "Lane Orphanage…wow, this is really nice. I hadn't had a chance to visit Mother's Lane's new home.

"Yeah, its nice," Dee smiled. "But sometimes I miss the old building. This place is definitely safer for the children. He said and climbed out of the vehicle.

The three bags were removed and carried to the front door. Ryo opened the door and allowed his partner to enter the building. He immediately moved into the large office on the right to be greeted by a young woman in her mid twenties as he sat the bags down once more.

"Hello Dee, merry Christmas." The raven-haired woman said with a smile and came from behind her desk to give him a hug.

"Hey Kaida, merry Christmas to you too." He replied, hugging her back and placed a kiss on her cheek only to release her and gesture to his partner. "This is my partner, Ryo MacLean."

"Merry Christmas Detective MacLean." She said, blushing slightly at the two handsome men.

"You too, and please, call me Ryo." He said with a smile to the beautiful young woman.

She nodded and pushed her wire-rim glasses up on her nose. "Dee, everything is all set up. The children are at services and will be getting out in about half an hour."

"Thanks Kai." He said with a smile before turning to Ryo. "Well lets get going." He said, leading the way down the hallway.

The building was much bigger than it looked from the outside. Behind the actual house, there was another building that was attaché to the back. "This place is huge." Ryo mumbled more to himself.

"Yeah, there are thirteen bedrooms, each have enough room for two to three ids. The building in the back has a rec room and a small gym for the kids. There are rooms for the staff and a playground out back." Dee's brow furrowed. "What am I forgetting? Oh yeah! They also have three new vans to get the kids to and from school."

"The light haired man looked at Dee in amazement. "How can Mother Lane afford all of this? I know S Corp was going to pay the start up costs and the moving costs, but that was all."

He looked up when he heard the sinister chuckle that escaped Dee's lips. "Actually, Kaida had something to do with that. She used to work for S Corp…and she grew up here as well. After the bombing of the orphanage, she did a little snooping.

"She found two checks, one made out to Hank Leisure and the other to Ben Lloyd. They were listed as 'business expenditures.' She quit working for S Corp, but not before getting copies of the two checks.

"'_Somebody'_ sent an anonymous letter to S Corp along with a copy of the checks and magically, S Corp changed the terms of the agreement with Mother. They agreed to pay the property taxes for the land as well for paying for the utilities. Mother doesn't have to worry about funding anymore and she can now focus on taking care of the children.

"There was a contract signed and if S Corp defaults on the agreement, they can be sued for breach of contract." Dee said as they rounded the corner and walked into the rec room.

"I guess they figured that it would be cheaper to provide for the orphanage than to lose so much business because of the scandal of displacing the poor orphans, seeing that they were the reason it blew up in the first place. They probably think that it would be better publicity for them for people to know that they've basically adopted Mother's Orphanage." He finished, placing the bags he was carrying near the beautifully decorated tree.

The raven-haired detective moved to stand by his partner and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Ready to see what I needed your help with?" He asked with a wide grin.

Ryo felt that sense of dread building in his body once more an he suddenly felt cornered, but reluctantly, he nodded.

"Come on Ryo, it won't be that bad." He said, laughing as he guiding him into a storage room.

The door was closed and the light was turned on. Dee went to a bumper pool table and began unzipping the large duffel bag. A pair of green tight, a red and white stripped shirt, an elf hat and curled toe elf shoes.

With wide eyes, Ryo worked from the clothes, to Dee, back to the clothes, and then to Dee once more. "You've _GOT_ to be kidding me…"

"Nope!" Dee said with a face splitting grin. "You better hurry and get dressed. Mrs. Clause and the kids will be here soon." He removed a Santa costume and retreated behind a folded ping-pong table to change.

A sigh escaped his lips as he moved to the door, pressing the lock before moving to the other side of the table, grumbling at the evilness of his partner while he changed into the costume.

o-o

Dee looked into a handheld mirror and adjusted his white beard and bushy white eyebrows before adding a pair of gold-rimmed bifocals. "Perfect." He mumbled, studying his reflection intently.

"I hope you're happy…and I _swear_ if anyone at the station finds out about this, there will be no more kisses and I'm finding a new partner." Ryo threatened and stepped behind the ping-pong table, glaring slightly as his hands moved to his narrow hips.

Dee's gazed started at the curled elf shoes, lingering on the bells before graveling up the toned green-clad legs. He felt his laughter beginning to bubble up as his eyes reached the red and white stripped shirt. When he saw the elf hat on his head, Santa lost it. Laughter filled the room as Dee clutched at his cushioned belly, his cheeks turning red, making him truly look like the jolly old man.

Ryo couldn't help but to smile at the man who was laughing at him. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." He shifted a bit, adjusting himself in his tights. "Geez, these are like a size too small. I'm going to have a permanent wedgie in these."

Dee laughed again. He knew his partners pants size, he just purposely got them a size too small so he can get a good view of those toned legs and pert butt. He reached into his bag and grabbed the white gloves and slipped them onto his strong fingers.

'Santa' moved forward and pulled his elf close to his chest. "You know, I really appreciate you doing this for me. The kids will love it." He said and placed a light kiss on Ryo's cheek before releasing him. "Can you grab those red bags out of there? He asked gesturing to the duffle bag as he went to retrieve the ones he left by the tree.

The green clad man pulled out the bag and saw the wrapped gifts that rested inside. There were gifts for Carol, himself and even Bikky. A smile traced his lips as he though about Carol and Bikky coming over.

'When the four of us are together, it makes me feel like I have a family again.' He thought and turned to see Dee enter again.

Green eyes met his along with a warm smile. "It because you do." He said and began loading the presents from the bags and into the large red sacks.

"I wish I knew how you did that. You always know what I'm thinking." Ryo said, helping to load the bags.

"That's because we're soul mates." A smile graced his lips and he was about say something else, but the sound of children laughing and talking came into the rec hall.

Kaida entered the hall and opened the door to the store room, but didn't enter yet. Both men couldn't help but to think about how cute she looked. She wore a deep red velvet dress trimmed in a white fur-like material. A white wig covered her dark hair and a crown of holly and ivy on top of her head. A pair of gold-rimmed glasses that nearly matched Santa's, sat daintily on her nose.

"All right children, have a seat around the Christmas tree." Mother Lane's voice reached their ears as Kaida made her way into the room where Dee and Ryo were concealed.

She ducked inside, a wide smile gracing her lips. Are you guys ready?" She asked, her eyes trailing over Ryo, who blushed hotly.

"Don't worry Ryo, it looks good on ya!" She said with a smile. "I'm just glad it wasn't me playing the elf again this year. I've played Dee's elf for over three years now.

He looked down to the shorter woman, the blush still tinting his cheek. "Thanks."

"You should see the little elf number he wanted me to wear the first year I was his elf!" Kaida glared at the raven haired detective.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad!" Dee complained. "I still don't think you had to hit me so hard! You nearly gave me a concussion."

Kaida grinned when she heard Ryo laugh. "You learned your lesson though." She adjusted the glasses on her nose just as the door opened and Mother Lane entered.

She smiled warmly at the three as she moved forward to hug Dee. "Its good to see you again." She released him, but took his hands in hers.

"Aww penguin, you missed me!" He started and smiled back. "Sorry I haven't been over to see ya in a while. We've been really busy at the 27th lately."

"Perfectly understandable my dear." She said and released his hands before turning to the dark eyed man. Ryo, thank you for helping out today." She said, embracing him as well."

"Merry Christmas Mother Lane." He said and wrapped his arms around her as well.

She pulled back and took in the three. "Are you ready? The children are so excited."

Glancing to his elf and Mrs. Clause, Santa nodded. "Lets get this show on the road." Dee pulled one of the bags over his shoulder as Ryo grabbed the second bag, handing Kaida the candy canes from the table.

Mother Lane stepped out and moved near the tree. After saying a short prayer with the children, she told them all to close their eyes. Dee took that as his queue and stepped out into the rec room, the bells on his black boots jingling happily.

Santa gave a hearty "Ho ho ho" causing the younger children to squeal with glee while the older children smiled, knowing it was Dee inside the costume. Ryo followed Dee out, truly enjoying seeing the smile on the children's faces.

'I can bare a bit of humiliation…but I still can't wait to get out of these tights.' He thought, forcing himself not to shift again.

o-o-Authors Notes-o-o

I had to break this off somewhere. I have 52 pages total of this story written out, but I'm just too tired to continue for tonight. Please, don't forget to review.

Oh yeah, I don't own Fake, but I do own Kaida. Don't worry, she won't be interfering in Dee and Ryo's relationship. She'll just be a friend :-)


	3. Chapter 3:

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

Santa placed his bag near the seat before sitting with his elf and Mrs. Clause near his side. "Have you all been good?" 

"Yes!" They all said happily.

"Good! That's what I wanted to hear!" He said giving a hearty chuckle. "Well, you all know Mrs. Clause. Say hello to Mrs. Clause, kids."

"Hi Mrs. Clause!" They said in unison.

Kaida stepped from and smiled. "Hello Children! Mother Lane has told Santa and I that you've all been very good! I'm proud of you all."

'Ryo is going to kill me for this…' Dee thought but shook his head. "I want to introduce you all to my very special helper elf. Kids, say hello to Tiny."

Ryo's face flushed bright red in embarrassment from the name as he sent a discreet glare at 'Santa.'

Childish giggles and laughter filled the room while Ryo vowed to injure his partner later.

"Hi Tiny!" They all called, their voices still filled with giggles.

"Hi kids!" Ryo replied after a moment, putting a smile.

"Now Santa is going to let Tiny choose who will come up first." Dee said, smiling at his elf.

Ryo looked out at the bright faces of the children until his dark eyes landed on a pair that mirrored his own. She sat quietly at the end of the front row, her knees drawn up to her chest as tiny hands clutched at the blue cotton of her jumper. Though she smiled, he could see the sadness in her eyes as a small hand came up to push her long raven hair out of her almond shaped eyes.

"How about you." Ryo pointed to the little girl. Her smile widened as she outstretched her arms for him to pick her up.

Ryo felt his heart melt as he leaned over and scooped the girl into his arms. "What's your name, little one?"

"I'm Ayame." She said quietly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ayame…that's a very pretty name," He said to the little Japanese girl. "How old are you?"

"I'm five." She said, showing five chubby fingers as he took her over to Santa.

"You're a smart girl!" He said happily and just as he was about to put her on Santa's lap, the little girl kissed his cheek.

"Arigato, Tiny."

He heard Kaida laugh softly as he placed the cute little girl on Dee's knee. The little girl warmed his heart and suddenly, his too snug tights and elf shoes didn't seem so bad.

Ryo watched little girls face light up when Dee whispered something on her and placed a gift with her name on it, on her lap. As she ripped away the wrapping paper, she squealed happily. The sandy haired man couldn't help but to wonder what happened to her parents.

He watched as she cuddled the cabbage patch doll while Dee read the dolls name and birth date. She placed a kiss on Dee's cheek and thanked him before sliding from his lap and cradling her doll like a baby. Kaida brushed her fingers across the little girl's cheek.

"So what's your baby's name?" She asked, pulling out a pink and white candy cane."

Ayame looked back to Santa and he nodded. "Her name is Remiko. Isn't it a pretty name Mrs. Clause?" She asked with a smile as the next child went up.

"Yes it is, little one." Kaida replied.

"I really like her name too…I'm gonna call her Remi." She said and went back to her spot and placed her candy cane in the dolls arms and cuddling it. She continued to hold Remi as she watched the other kids get their own gifts for a few more moments.

Her black eyes drifted over to the elf and she smiled, blushing cutely as she made Remi wave at him.

Ryo waved back with a warm smile before turning his attention back to Santa. He knew he was quite taken with the sweet little girl and as he thought back to how fatherly Dee looked holding her, he couldn't help but to think what a good parent he would make one day.

o-o

Ryo slipped his jacket back on and looked over his should to Dee. "I'll wait for you in the main office." He got a nod as he picked up a bag and left the room.

Ryo walked down the hall and rounded the corner before coming to a halt mid step. Little Ayame smiled when he rounded the corner and walked to him. She looked up to him, holding her baby in her arms.

"Tiny, what's your real name?" She asked in a small voice.

"My name is Ryo." He said and knelt in front of her.

She moved forward and wrapped her arm around him. "Arigato, Ryo."

He felt his heart tug before wrapping his arms around her tiny form. "You're welcome Ayame." He said quietly and pulled back, smiling as he moved to sit on the floor against the wall.

Ayame moved to sit next to him and placed her head on his arm. "Ryo has pretty eyes like my Otousan had…" She paused for a moment. "Will you come back to see me?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

He nodded and felt his smile widen. "Of course I'll come back and see you."

"Good." She said and closed her dark eyes.

o-o

Dee rounded the corner and admired the sight before him. Ryo was pushing himself to his feet, holding the sleeping Ayame in his arms. The ebony-haired man picked up the discarded bag and moved him, rubbing her cheek and watching as she smiled in her sleep, cuddling closer to Ryo. "Sorry that took so long."

"She's adorable." Dee said as they walked to the office.

"She is…" Ryo agreed. "She said I had pretty eyes like her father had."

"The kid has good taste." He said with a grin as he entered the office where Kaida was sitting at her desk in her regular clothing. "hey Kaida, can you tell us where this little gal goes?"

She stood and looked into the sleeping girls face before nodding. "I'll show you where her room is." She came from behind the counter and led them down a hallway. "Poor thing. She came to us about a month ago. She hasn't smiled before today."

Ryo held the little girl closer to his chest. "What happened to her parents?"

A sad sigh escaped her lips. "her mother and father were killed in a car accident. The driver of the other car survived and was under the influence of meth which drove him to run from the police. She has no other family in this country and can't contact her family in Japan. No information could be found."

The three adults felt a surge of anger flow through their bodies at the idiotic acts of the stranger that had taken this sweet little girls family. Kaida opened the door to reveal filled with three beds decorated mostly in pink, but there were various pastels around the room. "Lay her here." She said and pulled back the pink and white daisy covered comforter.

Dee removed the little girls shoes and sat them on the floor before Ryo moved to lay her down. The hearts ached when she whimpered and let out a quiet "daddy."

Hey eyes opened as the dark eyed detective placed Remi in her arms. "Ryo, you promise you'll come back to see me?" She asked again as she gazed at him with exhausted eyes.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course I'll be back to see you," He then hooked his pinky around hers. "Promise."

She smiled before falling back to sleep. Ryo pushed her raven locks away from her face before following his partner and the young woman from the bedroom.

Kaida led them back to the office and turned to Ryo. "you're the first person that she has truly opened up to since she's been here. She'll sit quietly and watch the other kids and with the medication she takes, it makes her sleepy."

"Medication? Why is she on medication?" De asked.

"Well, she was in the car during the accident. She had some injuries to her back and internal bleeding that required some surgery. That's how Mother Lane found out about her. We have to take her to the doctor for follow up appointments every week. The medication manages her pain. She's getting better, but slowly and she still may have some limitations."

"Poor kid, she seems like a strong one though." Dee said and they nodded in agreement with him. "well Kaida, remind her that we'll be back to visit." Dee said, giving her a hug and an innocent peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Kaida."

"Merry Christmas to both of you too." She said, then turned to Ryo and gave him a hug as well, laughing hen she saw the blush on his cheeks.

"It was nice meeting you Kaida." He said with a shy smile as they left the Orphanage.

o-o-Author's Note-o-o

There's chapter 3. For those of you who haven't noticed, this story has quite a bit of the WAFF to it. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it, simple as that :-D

I would like to thank my three reviewers for their support of this fic. I still am a bit nervous about it, but I'm not going to stop posting it. If you know me, well then you know that I don't give up on my fics. I may take a while to update, but I don't give up on them.

Please don't forget to review if you read. Thank you for your support!

Ezzy

PS: I don't own Fake or Cabbage patch dolls, but I do own Kaida and Ayame.


	4. Chapter 4:

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

As Dee promised, he took Ryo to lunch at a nearby diner where they both had a light meal. As they drove to Carol's home, the raven-haired man stole a glance at his partner, which didn't go unnoticed by the light haired man. 

"What?" Ryo asked, blushing slightly at the attention.

"Nothin', I was just thinking that you would make an excellent father. I mean geez, look at Bikky and Carol. They adore and love you Ryo…they look up to you and talk to you about what's going on with them." The light turned red and Dee looked to his partner with a warm half smile. "If that's not a father, the I don't know what is."

The dark eyed man blushed when Dee pressed on the gas. They were less than a mile away from Carol's and Ryo took a few minutes to think about what his friend said.

'I've always wanted to have children, but I don't know if I'll ever get the chance.' Ryo stole a glance over to the green-eyed man and felt his heart beat a bit faster. 'There's always adoption, but with our-MY job, I don't know if we…I could provide the support a young child needs.' He thought, both blushing and cursing himself for his slips.

The raven haired man didn't fail to notice the dark eyes on him as he pulled up in front of Carol's building. He knew Ryo was thinking about what he said and couldn't help the small smirk that graced his lips when he saw Ryo's blush.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he was surprised to see a parking spot right in the front of the building. The engine was cut and he slipped his gloves back on before stepping out. He walked around to the sidewalk and waited for Ryo to close the door.

After being buzzed in, they quickly made their way up to the fourth floor. Ryo knocked lightly and was immediately greeted. "Merry Christmas Ryo, Dee. Come on in, Carol's just grabbing her jacket."

"Thanks Ellie." Ryo said and wished her a happy holiday. He smiled when Dee surprised the slightly older woman by hugging her and lifting her off her feet.

"Dee, you pervert!" Carol called playfully to him. "Let aunt Ellie go."

He shook his head and grinned. "Nope, I'm keeping her." He said playfully before releasing her and moving to Ryo's side.

Ryo smiled at his flirtatious partner and looked over to Carol. "you ready to go? Where's Bikky?"

As if queued by the sound of his name, Bikky came from the hallway with a bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm right here." He said with a grin and moved to Ryo's side, effectively bumping Dee away with his hip.

"You little brat…" Dee grumbled as Bikky stuck his tongue out at him.

Ryos shook his head as Ellie laughed. "I don't know how you deal with those two in the same room." She gestured to Dee, who now had Bikky in a headlock.

Carol came over and put her head on Ryo's arm. "Aw, they're not that bad, plus its fun to watch, right Ryo?"

The young detective nodded laughed outright when Dee tossed the boy over his shoulder. "You ready to go?" Dee asked carol and Ryo casually, as if he was simply carrying a sack of potatoes.

"Yeah, lets go." Carol went over to her aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back later."

Ellie nodded. "By the time you and Bikky come back, dinner will be ready. Ryo, Dee, you're welcome to join us."

Dee was about to speak but was cut off by Ryo. "Thanks for the offer, but we have plans for dinner tonight."

"I'll make sure I make you something good for dessert then. Have fun you guys." She said with a smile.

"We will!" Carol and Bikky said in unison while the blonde boy pounded on his captor's back.

They walked out of the building and when they reached the car, Dee dumped Bikky in a snowdrift, causing Ryo and Carol to laugh. Dee smirked and turned to go to the drivers side, only to be nailed in the back of the head by a snow ball.

"Why you spoiled little-" Dee growled and scooped a handful of snow off the roof of the SUV, but was stopped by the sound of Ryo's voice.

"Hey you two, we gotta get going." Dark eyes met emerald green in silent communication. "We have to bring them back in a couple hours so lets make the best of it." He said with a smile and began bouncing slightly. "Besides, its cold!"

Dee sneered at Bikky before pushing the button on his key chain twice. All four doors unlocked and he watched with a smile as Ryo and Carol hurried into what warmth was still held within the vehicle. His smile quickly disappeared as he was pelted in the face one last time by a grinning Bikky.

A growl escaped his lips as he yanked the door open and climbed in putting on his seat belt. He turned to the blonde hell-spawn. "Put your seatbelt on you evil munchkin or I'll keep your gift for myself."

Bikky quickly fastened his seatbelt as Dee pulled away from the building. Ryo studied his partner for a moment and smile. Despite the visible animosity between Dee and Bikky, he knew that the emerald-eyed man cared about the blonde boy more that he let on. Their relationship was that of an older brother and irritating younger brother.

He remembered their trip to England and how he found Bikky and Dee sprawled on the bed. He had smiled and quietly left the room, allowing the them to sleep off their encounter with the 'ghost.' It warmed him to see the two 'enemies' sleeping so soundly together and that they were capable of acting civil from time to time.

"Hey Ryo? You still with us?" Dee asked, looking amused at his partners lack of attention.

The dark eyed man shook his head and looked to Ryo. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

Carol laughed from the back seat before moving to lean over the younger detective's shoulder. "Cause Dee has been trying to get your attention since we parked."

He smiled a bit, embarrassed and saw that they were indeed parked in front of his apartment building. "Sorry, I was just thinking." He said and got out, grabbing one of Dee's bags.

They soon entered the apartment and after they removed their shoes, Carol and Bikky made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Why don't you two choose a movie while we get some drinks." Ryo said, heading into the kitchen.

"Kay." The called.

Dee followed Ryo into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he watched the younger man puttering around the kitchen. Ryo removed a package of meat from the fridge before filling the sink with cold water to thaw it.

As the sandy haired man removed a few items from the cabinet, he jumped when he felt strong arms encircle his waist. "Dee-" his protests faded when he felt soft lips gently brushing against his neck. A gasp escaped as his partner nipped at his neck. "Dee, stop that…" He said in a quiet and strained tone after finding his voice.

The raven-haired man was well aware of the effect he was having on his younger partner and couldn't help the grin that traced his lips. "What are you making?" He whispered and nipped at Ryo's earlobe. He felt the shiver that ran through the smaller man's body.

"I'm just getting the stuff out for our dinner. As to what I'm making, you'll just have to wait and find out." He said and maneuvered himself out of Dee's arms.

"Aww, fine then." Dee pouted. "You need any help?"

"Could you grab a bag of pretzels out of the cabinet and I'll grab the drinks. I don't want them to eat too much since Ellie is making dinner." He said and got a 'sure' from his partner.

Ryo finished up what he was doing and grabbed four sodas from the fridge and followed Dee out. The snacks were placed on the table and the russet haired man smiled to the kids as they lounged on the couch. You two ready for presents?" He asked and laughed when Carol and Bikky sat up enthusiastically, nodding their agreement.

Dee and Ryo retrieved the gifts they had purchased for the two youths. Dee started it all of by giving Carol and Bikky each a box that were exactly the same size. "This is from the both of us." He said and watched as they tore open the wrapping paper.

"Thanks guys!" Carol said excitedly as she pulled out a camera phone, three face plates of varying color , a charger and an ear piece.

"They're already charged and ready to go." The green eyed man stated and watched as they turned the phones on. "Our cell numbers are already programmed into the phones. Hold one for Ryo, two for Ellie, and three for me.

Bikky grinned and took a picture of Carol before showing it to Ryo. He laughed and ruffled the blonde locks on the boys' head.. The had purchased the phones so the teens could contact them in case of an emergency, especially because of the recent abductions that had been going on around the city.

Dee pulled out his next two gifts. A smaller box was handed to carol and he hesitated to give Bikky his. Their gazes narrowed for a moment before a grin was shared.

Carol and Ryo watched as Bikky and Dee communicated silently before the young boy nodded. Dee handed over the gift. "I'm glad we've reached an understanding, brat."

"Just for today, Ryo-molester." He replied before tearing open the wrapping paper.

o-o

Many 'thank you's' were given as they opened the rest of their gifts. Carol also received an Ipod, a laptop to download mp3's as well as do her schoolwork, Kingdom hearts & Kingdom hearts 2, and a gift certificate to her favorite clothing store. Bikky got the new Playstation 3, games, a new pair of roller blades and the pair of basketball shoes that Carol said he wanted.

The kids had pooled their money to get both detectives a gift. They didn't have a lot of money even when pooled but really wanted to get the pair gifts. Ryo had gotten a bottle of cologne, which Dee had to admit, suited the sandy haired detective well. The scent wasn't overpowering and didn't drown out the natural scent of his partner, but seemed to complement it well.

'Must have been Carol's choice.' He thought and watched as Ryo hugged the two, thanking them. 'I'll have to ask her where they got it.'

"Your turn, Dee." Ryo said with a warm smile, wrapping his arm around Carol's shoulder as she plopped next to him.

Bikky came forward and handed Dee a wrapped box. He looked at the grinning boy who was grinning at him He couldn't help but to be suspicious of the blonde.

"Don't worry Dee, I wouldn't let him put anything 'extra' in with your gift." Carol said, reassuring him that it wasn't somehow booby trapped.

The raven haired man nodded and tore through the wrapping paper, exposing a white box. The box was opened and he smiled. "Thanks Carol, Brat…" He said and began removing its contents.

"We know you like video games, especially role playing ones." Carol started, smiling brightly. "Those are three of our favorite games and you said you wanted to try them." She said as he removed Final Fantasy 7, 8, and 9 along with strategy guides for 7 and 8.

"We got a good deal on all three games. You'll like those. Plus, they'll keep you busy so you can stop molesting Ryo." Bikky smiled brightly as Ryo blushed and laughed at the indignant look that fell upon Dee's face.

Said indignant man glared at Bikky for a moment before meeting Ryo's dark eyes, his own green ones full of mischief, passion and promise. That split second glance was enough to send a chill down Ryo's spine.

"So what movie did you two choose?" The flushed man asked.

Carol rose from her spot against Ryo and moved back to the couch with Bikky. "We really didn't watch any Christmas movies so we're gonna watch The Fifth Element. Bikky says its good, but I've never heard of it."

Ryo yelped slightly in surprise when Dee pulled him against his chest while reaching over to grab the DVD remote. "It's a very good movie." The ebony haired man agreed, draping his arm across Ryo's stomach. "You'll like the Diva's Opera."

Carol's face scrunched up a bit. "Opera?"

Bikky nudged her with a sock clad foot from the other end of the couch. "Believe us, you'll like it." He said as the movie started.

Ryo reached up to the lamp and turned out the light before he felt Dee place a discreet kiss on his shoulder. They both turned their attention to the movie playing on the screen, both feeling perfectly content as they watched.

o-o-Author's Note-o-o

Had to break it off somewhere again. I would like to ask those of you who are reading for suggestions. I need to find two gifts, one for Dee and Ryo to exchange each. Any suggestions are welcome and I will be sure to give you credit for your ideas if I do use them.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Ezzy

PS: I don't own any of the name brand gifts, the Fifth Element or Fake. I'm just taking them out for a spin for this fic. And yes, I know that PS3 or KH2 haven't been released in America yet (but I can dream, can't I?).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or any of its charries…Ellie is mine though along with all but one of the other original characters that may make brief appearances in this fic.

* * *

"That was pretty good." Carol said as she gave a cat-like stretch, prodding Bikky in the stomach with her toe. She and Dee snickered when the dozing boy yelped out a disgruntled 'Hey!' 

"The Diva's opera was awesome though I think that's the only one I'll ever listen to. Maybe Bikky will help me download it once we get back to Aunt Ellie's. I loved Leelou! She kicked some major butt in that movie…I'll have to get it so I can watch it again."

The blond teen pushed himself to his feet and headed towards the bathroom when the phone rang. Reluctantly, Ryou got to his feet and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ryo, It's Ellie. You guys having a good time?"

"Yeah, watched a movie, they opened their gifts. Basically we just relaxed for a while." He said casually as he leaned against the wall. "You ready for them to come back?"

"Yeah, dinner is just about ready."

"Okay, we'll bring 'em back your way."

"I'll be sure to send your cake down to you before you leave. Bye Ryo."

"Bye Ellie." He hung the phone back on the charger.

The dark eyed detective moved to where his emerald eyed companion was still lounging on the couch and pulled him to his feet. "Ellie is ready for them. Could you drop them off while I start dinner?"

"Sure." Dee said as he stretched before brining his arms down and wrapping them around Ryo's slim waist. "Carol, munchkin! Get ready, its time to go." He called before backing into the kitchen, his eyes locking with those of his sandy haired partner as he did so.

Ryo felt the raven haired man bump into the counter and strong arms tightening around his waist. Dark eyes closed as he brought his head to rest on Dee's's shoulder, simply enjoying being held. The sound of Bikky and Carol shuffling around in the living room caused him to pull away. A soft kiss was placed on the onyx haired man's lips.

"Be careful out there." Ryou mumbled against the soft flesh.

"I will." The emerald eyed man promised before heading to the living room where Bikky and carol were slipping on their shoes at the front door. "We ready to go."

"Yup." The two youths said in unison as they each moved over to the Japanese man and hugged him.

"Oi! Keep your hands of my man, midget!" Dee shouted as he pulled on his jacket, earning a giggle, blush and raspberry from Carol, Ryo and Bikky respectively.

"See you two tomorrow." The light haired man said with a wave before heading back into the kitchen.

Dee led the kids out of the apartment and soon they were on their way back to the apartment Carol shared with her aunt Ellie.

o-o-o

Dee knocked on the door as Carol and Bikky shifted their bags in their arms. A moment later the door when the latch was heard and the door opened, revealing a smiling Ellie.

"Hey guys, have fun?" She asked and gained nods from the two kids. "Come on in for a minute Dee while I get your cake."

The detective nodded and followed her into the apartment. His stomach growled loudly as the wonderful scent of turkey and stuffing reached his nose. "That smells good, Ellie!" He said as he walked into the kitchen with her.

Thanks. I love cooking on the holidays." She said as she snapped the lid on the cake container. "I tend to get a bit carried away though, which is why _this_ cake is for you."

Dee's mouth watered at the thought of sharing a slice of the moist chocolate cake with his sweet Ryo. A grin traced his lips as the woman turned to him with cake in hand. "Thanks Ellie, we really appreciate it." He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

"No, thank you Dee. It makes me feel a lot better knowing that those two," She tossed her head at Carol, who had Bikky in a head lock as he struggled to get free all because of a comment he had made to the girl. "-have you and Ryo watching over them." She said honestly.

Dee gave her a smile and nodded, but said nothing. Both Ellie and Ryo knew that he cared about both of the kids, even though he didn't voice it in the way they did. The teens knew as well, but Bikky simply loved to torment the raven-haired detective despite it all. It was just they way they were; the way they bonded.

"Well I better head back before it starts snowing again." He said and walked to the door with Ellie by his side. "Thanks for everything. Merry Christmas."

"Bye Dee!" Carol called in a sing-song voice, still holding a struggling and slightly red-faced Bikky in a headlock. The red faced teen took a moment to stop and blow a raspberry at the detective, which was promptly returned with a wave as he left the apartment, cake in hand.

o-o

Dee climbed into his vehicle and slammed the door shut, placing the cake container on the floor of the passenger's side. It just wouldn't do to have the cake destroyed by it sliding off the seat. No, he had plans for this sweet confection.

Ten minutes later, the raven haired man pulled to a stop at the intersection of East 236th and Byron Avenue. Dee looked over to the right just as a nice, blue four-door Lexus slid to a stop at the light. Even though they were the only two cars at the intersection, the light seemed to take forever. Dee sighed and began to whistle to the song that poured from the speakers. Emerald green eyes glanced up to the rear view mirror and out of the frosty back window and widened greatly.

"Oh Shit!" He shouted as he watched the speeding green SUV heading towards the two cars stopped at the light. The sickening crunch of metal assaulted his ears as glass showered his vehicle.

o-o-Author's notes-o-o

After almost a year, yes this story has finally been updated. I don't even know if anyone visits the FAKE fandom much anymore but I'm gonna continue my fic. The main reason I had stopped posting for this fic was because someone was saying they were an mod and….well, basically threatening my acct because of the content of this story. That kinda threw me off because they haven't done anything…yet.

Those of you who are reading and have reached this point, probably want to kill me over that cliffhanger, but that's what I wanted, because I'm a bit evil like that.

Please review and make sure you tell me how ebil I am for leaving it where I did. Maybe it will help me update the next part faster since its already handwritten…

Much Love!

Ezzy

11/19/06


	6. Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

* * *

"Oh Shit!" He shouted as he watched the speeding green SUV heading towards the two cars stopped at the light. The sickening crunch of metal assaulted his ears as glass showered his vehicle.

Dee's heart was pounding within his chest as he pulled his car to the side of the road and grabbed his cell phone, dialing 911 immediately.

"911: Police, Fire or Medical?"

"All!" He shouted as he approached the wreckage. "This is detective Dee Laytner. We have a 10-50 (1) at the intersection of East 36th & Byron Ave (2). Two car collision." He looked into the window of the blue Lexus and saw that the driver was conscious, but crying out softly as she tried to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Ma'am, hold still. I'll be back in a few seconds." He watched as the woman nodded slowly and relaxed against the back of the seat, her teeth clenched in pain.

Dee ran through the snow and saw the shattered windshield, the blood from the driver creating a morbid mosaic on the fragmented surface. The raven haired man grabbed the handle for the door and gave it a hard yank, but it didn't budge. He circled to the passenger side door gave it a few hard pulls before the door finally opened.

The powerful stench of alcohol, urine and bowel reached his nose, causing him to backpedal slightly. It was blatantly obvious that the woman, who was bleeding from the head and currently unconscious, had drank herself into a stupor and possible affected an innocent person's with life long physical handicaps or defects.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but help is on the way. Just hang on. I don't want to move you." Dee said in a calm tone as he check her pulse, but inwardly, he was furious at the woman. He also didn't like the fact that she had lost bowel and bladder control. Though it simply may have been because of her inebriated state, she could have also paralyzed herself, making her lose control.

"Detective Laytner, are there any injuries to the parties involved?"

"Yeah, we have a drunk driving suspect with a head would. She's unconscious but her pulse is steady and she's breathing. She may have some spinal injuries. The other driver is conscious and does have injuries."

"Okay detective, we have emergency services in route."

"Thanks!" He said and hug up before running to his suv and opening the back. Another off-duty officer ran up to him and offered his assistance. The first aid kit in his trunk was popped open and gloves, space blankets and numerous packages of gauze pads and rolls were removed.

"I need you to take the woman in the Explorer. She's bleeding from a head wound." Dee ordered and pulled his gloves on.

"Doesn't look like it. She impacted the windshield."

The two men parted and went to the two vehicles. Dee ran over to the woman in the blue sedan and pulled the door open, assessing the woman's injuries and placed gauze over the bleeding wounds on her obviously broken left arm.

"Don't worry, an ambulance is on the way. What's your name, hun?" He asked , meeting the woman's pain filled violet eyes.

"It's…Amara (3)." She ground out around the pain. "Please…my stomach…its cramping." She whimpered. "My baby…I don't want to lose my baby." Tears began to fall from her eyes, accompanied by soft sobbing.

Dee's eyes widened as he mentally cursed and looked down at the woman's abdomen. "It's okay Amara, help will be here soon to take care of you and the baby. I'm going to open your coat. How far along are you?"

"Almost eight and a half months."

The raven haired man unzipped her jacket with his right hand while keeping light pressure on her bleeding arm. She hadn't looked pregnant when he first saw her, but now, under the two jackets and what looked to be three to four shirts, there was indeed a very pregnant belly.

A pain filled bark of laughter was heard. "The heater in my car went out this morning."

He gave her a small smile before reaching for his cell and dialing dispatch again. "Hey, this is Laytner. Tell the paramedics to step it up! The victim is pregnant and possibly in pre-term labor." He said quickly as a cry escaped the woman's lips, causing her to grip the gear shift.

A few moments later, another pain filled cry escaped her lips, followed shortly by a startled gasp. "My water just broke!"

Just as those words escaped her lips, the sound of numerous sirens filled their ears. 'Thank gods.' Dee murmured and hung up his phone, turning his attention back to the expectant mother.

"Amara, are you hurting anywhere else?"

Pale hair bounced as she gave a short nod. "My right foot and left leg…I think they're broken."

"Shit!" Dee cursed once more in his mind but remained calm. "Everything is gonna be okay. Your baby seems determined to join us right now, that's all. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"…Boy." She managed before another contraction caused another ragged cry to escape her lips.

Green eyes glanced up at the clock in the dash that it had only been about two minutes since her last contraction. He made a mental note as he continued to keep her attention. "Well, this little boy is gonna be a fighter. I can tell already!' He watched as a small smile traced her lips as sweat trickled down her brow, despite the cold.

The sound of snow chains and sirens blared for a moment before cutting out as the emergency vehicles pulled to a stop. Amara continued to cry and growl from the pain from her injuries and form the child who was trying to make his way into the world.

"It's okay hun, they're here to help you." Dee cooed, not even flinching when her good hand squeezed his forearm with all of her strength.

"I'm scared…"

"I won't leave you." He said and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Can…can you call…my husband? My cell is in the door…if you can get to it." She let out a pained grunt as tears seeped from her eyes. "Just press and hold one. His name is Nicholas. (4)"

"Of course." He turned to the paramedic. "Hurry up1 We have an injured woman here; she's in labor!" One of the paramedics waved in acknowledgement as the other hopped into the ambulance and moved it closer. After a bit of maneuvering and groping awkwardly with one hand, he was able to free the cell from the door panel as the paramedics and firemen arrived at the battered vehicle.

"Okay Amara, they're gonna get ya out of there. I'm calling your husband now." He released his hold on her bleeding arm as the paramedics took over.

"Okay…"

o-o

Bloody latex gloves were snapped off and tossed on the hood of the damaged sedan, making sure to stay in the line of sight of the pale haired woman. He took her cell phone and pressed one, taking a deep breath as the phone rang.

"Dr. Langer speaking." The warm tenor voice came through the phone. Dee silently cursed himself for not asking Amara for her last name.

"Yes, Dr. Langer, this is Dee Laytner, I'm a detective with the NYPD. Amara asked me to call you…"

There was a pause as the doctor processed the fact that he was being spoken to by a detective about his wife…his pregnant wife. "Oh my god, what's wrong with my wife? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked frantically. "I just talked with her about twenty minutes ago! She was just heading home from her mothers!"

"She's been in a car accident but she's conscious and I've been taking care of her and sitting with her. The paramedics are helping her now. She has some injuries and right now she's in labor, but I'm going to stay with her because she doesn't want to be alone."

"Oh god…" The doctor said, his voice choked. "Where are you now? I'll be right there."

"Hold on for a sec, Dr. Langer." Dee said before turning to the medics and fire men. "Hey guys, what hospital are you taking her to? I have her husband on the line."

"She's going to Mount Sinai Medical Center" One paramedic called.

"Mount Sinai…" The doctor repeated, having heard the shout. "I'll meet you there. Thank you detective." He said before hanging up.

Dee turned off the phone before moving to the passenger side and pulling the door of the battered car open. "Amara, I just spoke with Nicholas, he's gonna meet us at Mount Sinai."

The raven haired man spoke to the white haired woman, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. The sound of crunching metal filled the air as the jaws of life were used to pry the car open. With the broken bones she had sustained and the fact that she was in labor required them to widen the damaged area in order to get her out without causing her too much more pain. He even helped cutting the steering wheel away from the passenger's side to aide in getting her injured leg out of the car.

Her cries tore at his heart. He couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like to have broken bones and be in labor at the same time. It took time, but eventually, they had gotten her out of the car. Dee helped get her to the back of the ambulance before climbing in to sit near her head.

"I'm going to check the progress of your labor, Amara." The paramedic said as he cut away all her clothing from the waist down. "I need you to allow me to position your legs because of the break in the left one. I wont move it much, but just enough to see."

Dee took her good hand in his, mindful of the IV that had been placed within it. He reminded her to breath as the medic checked her. After the woman was draped with a sheet, Dee looked at the man just in time to see his eyes widen.

"Okay Amara, looks like your baby wants to join us right now. He's already crowning." He paramedic said and gave her a smile before radioing to the hospital for some orders from the doctors.

One of the firemen slammed his hand on the back door of the ambulance, signaling the driver to go. The sirens were turned on and they began to roll as Dee turned back to the injured woman in time to see her smile despite the pain.

"I'm going to give you a small dose of morphine to help ease the pain. It wont hurt the baby." He said and clipped the radio back to its mounting and began drawing up the morphine and injecting it into the IV. The detective felt her hand loosen a bit as the narcotic rushed through her bloodstream.

"Alright, you can do this." Dee said as her good leg was adjusted a bit more.

"Here we go. Push!" The paramedic commanded of her.

The young woman cried out as she bared down. Dee encouraged her as the woman strained to bring her child into the world. "That's it Darlin'!" Dee encouraged after a few rounds of pushing.

"Oh gods!" She cried, the pain in her body made her want to give in to the darkness that was encroaching on her mind.

"The baby is almost out. Keep it up." The medic encouraged from the foot of the stretcher.

"Breathe Amara! Stay awake!" Dee pleaded and squeezed her hand. His heart was beating hard against his chest with worry for the mother and baby.

"I know your tired," The man helping her started in a comforting tone. "and you're hurting, but you're so close! At this rate, the baby will be here before we reach Sinai."

o-o

The ambulance continued down the snowy streets as they rushed to the hospital. Dee continued to support the pale haired woman, silently praying that they make it to the hospital soon.

"Okay, last push and he'll be out!"

Amara braced herself and reaffirmed her grip on Dee's battered hand as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Once he's out you can rest. You'll have your little boy." Green eyes looked to the man below her, who nodded. "Kay Amara, 1, 2, 3 PUSH!"

A few moments late, a scream filled the ear, followed by the cries of a newborn baby. "He's here! You're son!"

Dee was awed by the tiny form that was placed on the new mothers stomach. There was a minor round of contractions that helped her pass the placenta. He watched the interaction between the mother and her new son ad felt his heart warm at the image. It made him wonder what it would be like to have a child. His thoughts were broken by the sound of his name being called.

"Dee?" She murmured tiredly as the medic took care of the afterbirth before he gave her more medications for the pain.

"Yeah Amara?" He asked with a smile as the baby cried and the paramedic checked its heart and lungs.

"Nicholas and I have been trying to choose a middle name for this little guy and haven't been able to find one that sounded good. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmm…" He looked up for a moment before a wide smile broke out on his face. "I got it! It's the perfect name."

"How 'bout Ryo?" Dee said thoughtfully as he watched the baby as its cries slowed and he slipped into sleep. The warmth of the blankets proved to be too much for the newborn.

Amara looked down to the mop of pale hair, a touch darker than her own. "Jonathan Ryo Langer…" She tried the name and smiled. "Actually Dee, I love it…Jonathan Ryo Langer…" She repeated, her eyes becoming heavy from the drugs.

Dee swept her hair away from her sweaty forehead and watched as her good arm held the sleeping newborn close to her chest. The sound of beeping filled the air as the ambulance backed up into the bay. "Amara, we're here. They're going to take good care of you and your baby."

Sleepy eyes cracked open and she gave him a tired smile. "Thank you Dee. For everything you've done for us…" She said as the doors opened.

"Amara! Oh god!" Came the worried voice of a man clad in blue scrubs and a white lab coat."

"Nicholas…" She said with happiness tinting her voice as they moved her out of the back of the ambulance. "Our baby…he's beautiful."

Dee watched as Nicholas kissed her forehead and gently touched the softness of his son's hair as it peeked out of the warm blankets.

"Dr. Langer, we need to get her inside. Dr. Yardley will meet you in the waiting room in fifteen minutes." The nurse said gently, knowing he wanted to be with his family right now, but couldn't.

"Yes, of course." He said with a nod as he watched the raven haired man climb from the back of the vehicle. "Detective Laytner?"

"Yeah, that's me. You must be Nicholas." He said and reached out to shake the man's hand. "Congrats on your son, Doctor. I wish he could have been born under better circumstances, but from what I've seen from Amara, they're both fighters and will be fine."

The doctor gave him a tired smile. "Thank you for staying with them."

"You don't have to thank me. None of this should have happened but I believe she was protecting by higher powers. I was glad that I could be there to help her and the baby." Dee looked over the doctors shoulder to see an officer motioning for him.

"I gotta go give my statement about the accident." He reached into his pocket and removed his wallet. A white business card was removed before he reached into his other pocket to remove a pen and wrote down his private cell phone number. "Here is my info at the 27th precinct and my cell. Will you keep me informed? You can call me whenever later on to let me know how she's doin'."

"Absolutely. Thank you again Detective."

"It's just Dee."

"Then just call me Nick. Have a good holiday. Go be with your family." He said with the smile of a proud father before heading back into the emergency room.

The detective nodded in thanks as his mind drifted to his sandy haired partner. 'I have to call him and let him know I'm okay.'

"Detective Laytner? Sir, I'm Officer Johnson and I was sent to get your statement about the 10-50 (1) at the intersection of 36th and Byron Avenue. (2)"

"Kay, lets make it quick though and I'll need a ride back to my car."

"Don't worry about that. We'll get this done as quickly as possible so you can get home. Believe me, I'm not going to keep you here longer than necessary, especially on Christmas." The Officer Johnson said before leading Dee into a room where they could speak in private.

"Is there someone you want to call before we start?"

"Yeah, it'll only take a minute." Dee said and watched as the officer left the room. The ebony haired man pulled out his cell, but got no signal. He sighed and reached for the hospital phone.

"Before dialing Ryo's number, he blocked the number he was calling from. He didn't want his partner to panic at seeing the hospital name pop up on his caller ID. Dee leaned against the wall as the phone began to ring…

o-o-Authors Notes-o-o

Was that a collective sigh of relief that I heard that Dee wasn't harmed? Hehehe, I knew that was an absolutely evil cliffie but it all worked out in the end, see?

-cowers behind Dee to avoid being hurt by those who don't appreciate cliffies-

(1) : 10-50. Well, I did a lil research. 10-50 is a common police radio code used in NY and around the country for Motor vehicle accident. The codes can vary from place to place, especially with military police etc but ya get the idea :-)

(2) : East 36th an Byron Ave. Byron Ave is a street in New York but since I have never been to NY, I don't know where exactly it is or if the streets actually do intersect. Some of you will notice that the street that the accident occurred on has changed. It was on East 256th and Byron Ave, which IS an intersection. I work for a cell phone company and was looking at our coverage maps to see what the streets were that actually DID intersect and when I got down to street level on the map, found that one.

(3) Amara is a character that was created by my best bud, Ange. You can see Amara's character profile in one of the Rp's I'm in. Its called Eternal Black Harvest, the link is in my profile page. Once at the fourm, go to Profiles and look at the profile for Amara Kiasta. THANK YOU ANGEY FOR LETTING ME BORROW HER!! LOVE YA!!

(4) Nicholas Langer is the character I created for the RP listed above. If you go to the site's profile section, he's listed there as well if ya want to read up on how his orig character was. His look is still the same and is listed under Professor Nicholas Langer.

I changed the intersection because of one major reason: Distance from Ryo's apartment. I haven't read the manga in over a year and went out about a week ago to start my manga collection, starting with Fake vol 1, Tsukuyomi - Moon Phase vol 1 and Rurouni Kenshin Vol 1.

In Fake, Ryo's address is on east 15th street, apartment 303. See my reasoning?? -grins-

So past that stuff…

The whole reason behind this chapter was to give a glimpse into the character that I believe Dee to be. To me, he is the type to protect those who are around him, despite any attitude he may give. This was the case with Amara. She and her baby were victims…the woman in the suv was the suspect but he still was man enough to check on her and have the other officer watch over her. He seems like the type to stay with someone until they were out of the woods or there was nothing more that he could do. We see this in volume one with the incident with Bikky and the chapter with the hostage situation. I don't want to give spoilers in my AN, so I tend to be vague, so those of my readers that haven't read it through all the way aren't learning too much before it happens.

I love Dees character just as much as I love Ryo's.

YES! I know I put a typo in the first chappy of this fic, but I changed it. Ryo is now older than Dee. I still have to go through the other chapters and make sure I didn't make the same mistake but if I did, it'll eventually be corrected. Thanks for lettin' me know :)

Well, I better go. I have a couple other stories that I want to try and work on today. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! It makes this authoress very very happy!

oh yeah, I dont own fake


	7. Chapter 7:

Chapter 7:

Ryo stared out the window as the snow continued to fall. He bit his lip in concern as he contemplated calling Ellie to see if he had left yet; It had already been an hour.

'Dee, where are you?' He sighed anxiously.

As that though passed through his mind, the phone began to ring from it's cradle.

Ryo rushed over the cordless phone and looked at the caller ID only to be greeted by 'unknown caller.'

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me."_

"Dee, where are you? Are you okay?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just calling to let you know I'll be there in about forty-five minutes."_

"Where-"

_"Don't worry, I'll explain when I get home, I promise." _ Dee's calm voice came through the line, casually as if to allay his partners fears.

"Dee…please be careful and come home soon." He said quietly and couldn't help the fears that rose within him. He had lost so much around this time of the year, he just didn't know if he could bare losing another person he cared about.

_"Ryo…"_

"Yeah Dee?"

_"Stop it. I know what you're thinking and its not gonna happen I'll be home soon and we can have a nice, quite dinner. You think way too much."_

Ryo paused for a moment at his words and felt the tightness in his chest ease a bit. "…Okay Dee. By the time you get here, everything will be ready. Oh and about the thinking thing…well, _one_ of us has to." He said, allowing a small smile to trace his lips at the laughter that came through the line.

_"Okay babe. Relax and I'll tell ya what went down."_

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Just be careful Dee."

_"I'll try. Bye Ryo."_

The dark eyed man hung up the phone and moved over to one of the chairs at the kitchen bar. A deep sigh escaped his lips as the sense of relief washed over him at knowing that his companion was okay.

o-o

Dee hung up the phone and signaled for the officer to re-enter before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Thank you, detective, this won't take long." The officer said and took a seat when Dee nodded.

"No problem. Just call me Dee."

Officer Silvano gave his pen a click and looked up to the detective. "Dee, can you tell me what happened a the intersection of East 36thand Byron Ave?"

"Sure." He sighed, feeling suddenly tired as the adrenaline began to fade from his bloodstream.

He told the officer in detail what had happened from the point that he looked up at his rear view mirror, until the officer came to speak to him. He made sure to emphasize the fact that the smell of alcohol coming off the woman was overpowering.

The whole thing took about thirty minutes, which included him writing his witness statement. Dee stood and shook the hand of the officer. "Thanks David and if you need to contact me, you can reach me at the 27th." He said and handed the man his card.

The officer clipped the card to the report and statement after shaking Dee's hand. "Thanks Dee. Go home and have a good holiday. Officer Brownley will take you back to your vehicle." He gesturied to the young officer waiting outside.

"Thanks. Be careful tonight and Merry Christmas." Dee said and followed the officer out to his patrol car. Dee removed his cell from his pocket and sighed. He would be happy once he was at home again with Ryo. Being around his sandy haired partner calmed him and made him feel relaxed.

o-o-o-o

Dee brought his hand up and knocked lightly on the door. Some of the snowflakes that had fallen on the top of the cake container were brushed away as the door opened, revealing the relief in his partners eyes. A smile traced Dee's lips as he stepped inside the apartment, placing the cake on a nearby table.

Ryo watched silently as the dark haired man pulled off his coat and hung it up before removing his shoes. He felt a blush come to his cheeks as emerald eyes studied him intently for a moment. His eyes widened slightly as Dee moved forward and pulled him close, running his hand up and down his spine, causing his own eyes to close in contentment.

The taller man felt Ryo's body relax in his arms and gave a small smile. With a sigh, a soft kiss was placed on the top of light brown strands. "I told you I'd be okay." He said as he held Ryo.

"I know." He said, staying in Dee's arms for a few more moments. "Dinner is almost ready. I'll probably be another thirty minutes.

"Okay," Dee pulled back and inhaled the mouth watering aromas in the air deeply. "I can't wait. It smells really good." He pulled back, still holding Ryo's hand. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get a quick shower."

"Sure. Go ahead." The light haired man said with a nod and felt his hand squeezed before Dee broke away to grab his bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

o-o

Fifteen minutes later, Ryo watched as Dee plopped down on the couch, his long, lean body sinking into the cushions as a pleased sigh escaped his lips. He moved towards the couch and, watching as emerald eyes opened. Dee sat up and gave the couch a pat and after the moment it took for the smaller male to sit, laid his head in Ryo's lap.

Ryo looked down to him, a slight red tint seeping into his cheeks. He felt a bit awkward but soon his long fingers began traveling through the thick black strands, A smile traced his lips at the sound of Dee's soft sigh of pleasure.

"You wonderin' what happened?" Dee's relaxed tenor asked, his eyes closed.

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it."

"Nah, it's okay. There was a DUI MVA(1) at 36thand Byron Ave on my way home."

"Oh god…no one was killed, right?" Ryo asked, his fingers stilling in Dee's hair.

"The drunk driver had a head injury and some possible spinal injuries but the docs were saying that she had probably lost consciousness before the accident if her blood alcohol level was any indication. I'm thinking that she'll probably be fine because that's usually how it works with drunks; innocent people get hurt while the cause behind the accidents either walks away without a scratch or recover quickly." He opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling with a sigh. "The woman she hit…well…" He paused for a moment, not knowing how to word what he wanted to say.

Ryo watched as he waited to see what Dee would say, but was surprised by the slight smile that traced Dee's lips. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing is funny, I just got a chance to see something I never had seen before." Dee commented, the small smile still tracing his lips. "The victim, well, her left arm was lacerated, probably fractured. Her left leg was definitely broken and she might have broken her right foot was as well."

"That's horrible! And on Christmas too…" Ryo trailed off before looking up into green eyes curiously. "But wait, what was it that you saw?"

Dee smiled up at the sandy haired detective. "I got a chance to see a baby born."

"What?! The woman that was hit was pregnant?!"

The raven-haired man nodded and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of his cell. He watched as Ryo grabbed it from the end table and handed it to him. "Hold on a second, babe.

"This is Laytner."

_"Hello Detective, its Nicholas. They just took Amara into surgery to repair the breaks in her left leg. Her right foot was badly sprained but not fractured. Our baby is very healthy despite being born early." _

"I am glad to hear that, Doc." Dee said, relieved.

_"Yes, I'm very grateful for that." _

"Did they say how long she would be in the hospital?"

_"At least for ten days while she and my son recover." _The doctor said. _"She told me that you solved our middle name dilemma for our son. Jonathan Ryo Langer. I agree with Amara, it's a good, strong name. We already placed his name on the birth certificate. _

_"When Amara is released, I would love to invite you to dinner at our home. Feel free to bring a guest along with you." _

Dee felt his heart swell at hearing that they used the middle name he suggested. "I'd love to."

_"Well Dee, I really appreciate what you did and we'll keep in touch so we can set up a date that will work for you to come for a visit." _

"Thanks Nicholas. You go be with them. Merry Christmas and Congratulations." He said, making a mental note to send flowers to the new mother.

_"Thanks Dee. You too. Goodnight." _

Dee ended his call and grinned up at Ryo. "To answer your question, yes, she was pregnant and despite the fact that as she was injured, I got to hold her hand and watched as she brought her son into the world. He was two weeks early but little Jonathan Ryo Langer is a healthy little guy with no injuries from the accident."

Ryo's eyes widened. "Wait a second. You…you suggested my name?" He asked, his heart clenching within his chest. "Why?"

"Because I love the name…and it happens to be the name of my favorite person. The name sounds good, doesn't it?"

Dark eyes gazed at the man laying on him for a moment before allowing a warm smile to trace his lips. His hand came up and touched his cheek before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Dee's lips. He could feel the taller man's hand on his cheek as he nipped lightly at Dee's lips, a moan escaping his lips.

When they finally broke the kiss, Ryo's eyes opened slowly, a light blush filtering into his cheeks. "I'm glad I met you." He said honestly and smiled when Dee turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Ryo's waist.

His hand slipped beneath his partner's shirt to gently run his fingers across the smooth, warm skin of Ryo's back. He didn't know what to say at Ryo's declaration and decided to show him instead. Dee placed a series of soft kisses on the warm, smooth skin of Ryo's stomach before moving to his knees and pressing his lips against his.

The smaller man's shy responses caused him to smile against Ryo's lips, but soon the intensity shared between them increased. Tongues dueled and the sound of their soft moans broke the relative silence of the apartment, hands slipped beneath fabric with a need to feel the warmth of the flesh.

Ryo pulled back, panting slightly at the intensity of their shared kiss, his eyes lingering on hazy emerald then moved to the smirk tracing Dee's lips. The sound of the alarm from the stove caused Ryo to jump slightly, his cheeks hinting a bit redder when Dee chuckled at him.

"Dinner is ready." He said quietly, his companion sitting back with a nod. He felt a bit of loss and wished that he didn't have to stop, but he knew that if he didn't, their dinner would burn. Ryo placed a shy kiss on Dee's lips before hopping to his feet and heading to the kitchen.

The raven haired man leaned back, his arms stretched over the back of the couch, a sharp exhalation escaping his lips. Blood simmered hotly in his veins, his manhood seemingly taunting him as it pressed against the fabric of his pants, half hard and quite insistent for more stimulation.

After a few deep breaths, Dee pushed himself to his feet, his hands shoved into the pockets of his lounge pants as he padded in sock clad feet to the kitchen. He couldn't help but to smile to see Ryo puttering around the kitchen, removing plates from cabinets and dishing up food onto two plates.

"Need any help?" He asked and got a sweet smile from the dark eyed man.

"Yes, thanks. If you can get the wine from the fridge, glasses and bring the cake over, that would help."

o-o

It didn't take long for their meals to be placed on the table and the pair to be seated in front of the window, giving them a view of the snow falling on the city outside. Heavy flakes were piling up rather quickly against the window, the small ledge allowing it build up, simply adding to the ambiance of their little Christmas dinner for two.

Author's Note:

(1) DUI: Driving under the influence MVA: Motor Vehicle Accident


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note 1: This chapter contains sexual content, but it has been edited. If you want to read the FULL lemon version and you are old enough, you can go to my profile page and read from either my Livejournal or from Adultfanfiction net and look under the same penname to find the unedited lemon!

Chapter 8:

Dee sighed happily and leaned back in his chair, his stomach filled with the fruits of his Ryo's labor. The turkey breast was perfectly seasoned, moist and tender, not overly dry like he had in the past. The mashed potatoes weren't lumpy and the asparagus had a hint of seasoning to enhance its taste.

They talked as they ate and their plates soon emptied, leaving enough room for the superb cake that Ellie had made. Grabbing the remainder of their wine and his glass, he helped Ryo to his feet, ushering him into the living room with his hand placed in the warm of his lower back. However before they made it to the couch, the warmth escaped, earning a pout from the taller man.

"Getting your present." Ryo explained with a small smile.

The two man took the chance to grab the wrapped gifts that they had bought. Each man had spent many hours thinking of something to buy for the holiday, before finally deciding on the gifts they were now returning to the couch with.

Dee watched as his partner sat, the move oddly graceful, tucking his leg beneath him, his sock-clad foot peeking out from beneath his strong thigh. His lips quirked when he dropped onto the couch, his arm coming to wrap around Ryo and immediately noticed how he molded against his body readily.

"Here," The dark haired man pushed the wrapped box into Ryo's lap. "Open mine first."

The motion of Dee's hand gently rubbing his shoulder was distracting and brought a blush to his cheeks, but he did nothing to stop the soothing motion. Nimble fingers plucked the ribbons of the gold bow, slipping into his lap as Ryo went to work on the wrapping paper. A small smirk traced his lips knowing that his partner was getting impatient with his slow movements, but didn't hurry his pace.

The lid was lifted from the box and white tissue paper was pushed away, exposing the gift that lie within. "Wow Dee..." the sandy haired man murmured, as he ran his fingers over the material before pulling out the black leather jacket.

A smile broke across Dee's lips as he stood, pulling Ryo to his feet. The jacket was removed from Ryo's hands, helping him into it and working with the collar to get it just right. It was the perfect size and he knew that the lining would keep him warm. "Damn, you look hot." He grab the lapels, pulling Ryo close.

Ryo's cheeks deepened further in color, he stepped forward, closing the minuscule distance between them. His arms wrapped around his partner, his nose becoming buried in the crook of Dee's neck, inhaling the scent of the shampoo that had been used shortly after returning from the hospital. A shy kiss was placed on the sensitive skin. "Thank you, it's perfect." He smiled before pulling back, wrapping the jacket about his lean form, loving how warm it and his officer's mind noted that a quick draw of his weapon wouldn't be severely impeded.

The dark haired man helped Ryo out of his coat and moved to the coat rack, hanging it for now. They made their way back to the couch and once more, and a small box was promptly placed in Dee's hands. The arm encircling Ryo's shoulders left for a moment in order to unwrap his gift. His brow arched in surprise at the plain white envelope within.

"Open it." Ryo gestured to the envelope, moving closer to Dee's warmth and unconsciously holding his breath as the flap was opened.

Green eyes widened as he pulled out the contents of the envelope. "You didn't do this..." he mumbled in disbelief, looking at the man curled up at his side.

"I did."

Dee looked at the two airline tickets and the two week rental agreement for a private bungalow in Waikiki, Hawaii. The pictures of the home showed the lush green vegetation surrounding a private pool and the back yard of the home. The were photos of the interior of the home as well as one looking out from the living room, giving a view of the pool as well as the ocean which lie on the other side of a privacy wall concealed by well placed flowering hedges.

"Our last vacation had a bit more excitement that I can safely say neither of us wanted. This way, we don't have to worry about other guests-"

"Or crazy, grief stricken hotel owners," Dee mumbled, gaining a chuckle from his partner.

"Or that," he nodded in agreement. "and we'll be local so we'll be able to get in some sight seeing and time on the beach easily. The tickets are for the last two weeks in June and if we can't get the time off, we can reschedule our flights. The woman who owns the home was is an old friend of my Aunt Elena's and so we'll be able to work around any changes that need to be made."

In the blink of an eye, Ryo yelped in surprise as he was tackled back into the couches soft cushion with a dark form grinning down at him. "So! Along with the fact that there is only _two _plane tickets here, and the information on the bungalow shows that there is only _one_ bedroom, is it safe to say that we're not going to be having a certain monkey-boy and his partner in crime showing up at our little island paradise?"

"N-no..." The pinned form managed to get the words past his lips as Dee began to slowly descended.

"And, since its a one bedroom, neither of us will be bunkin' on the couch, correct?" Dee dipped down, allowing his lips to brush against Ryo's before kissing lightly along his jaw. A shiver shot down his spine as Ryo's soft moan reached his ears.

"R-right."

The dark haired detective pulled back slowly, intense green meeting with the deepest black while his hand discreetly placed the tickets on the armrest of the couch. "I got two of the best Christmas gifts today from you. The trip with you is perfect and all, but mostly, I'm just glad that I finally have _you."_

"Dee..." The sandy haired man moaned and allowed a gasp to escape his lips when he felt his earlobe become pinched by a nip of the teeth, only to be soothed by a tender lap of his tongue.

"Ryo...Can I keep you?" Dee mumbled huskily, attempting to rein his arousal and the swelling flesh that pressed against the fabric of his boxers and pants. He brushed his Ryo's soft cheek then began another series of slow butterfly kisses.

_'Can I keep you?'_ The words repeated within his mind, making him feel dizzy. Never before had simple words effected him so violently. His heart pounded within his chest, his blood simmered within his veins, his own length swelling rapidly within his slacks. As skilled lips teased his flesh, Ryo wondered what exactly it was that Dee felt for him. Was it simply that he cared deeply for him or did Dee love him? The voice at the back of his mind shot those thoughts down. The tone of the other man's voice, so sweet and rich, told him what he needed to know.

But it didn't really matter.

He trusted Dee. He knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He knew that this would not just be a one night stand or some simple conquest for him.

"I told you before, you think too much." Dee pulled back and smiled, his green eyes meeting ebon. "I may be a 'horny bastard' as you once dubbed me," He glared playfully. "But I wouldn't risk hurting you just to get into your pants. Believe it or not, I do love you-" He quickly silenced Ryo with a look when he saw his eyes widen and his lips part.

"I don't want to hear you say it until you're sure. I know you care and thats more than enough for me. If you feel like you want to stop, just tell me. It'll be hard as hell to do that because, well, it's you, but I will."

Ryo blinked, his mind quickly processing what Dee had just confessed. Dee loved him. That thought made his heart stutter and the wave of dizziness returned full force, but he didn't forget the fact that he hadn't answered the question that Dee had asked.

He reached up, cupping Dee's jaw and running his thumb across his lips slowly and earning a slight flick of the tongue against the pad of his digit. A warm yet charmingly shy smile graced Ryo's lips.

"Dee?"

"Yeah?"

"You can keep me." And from the emotion swimming in those piercing green eyes, He knew that Dee was his to keep as well. Words were not needed to decipher the warmth in his eyes. He brushed his thumb across his lips once more before looping his arms behind his neck, pulling him down to press his lips lovingly against Dee's. A whimper escaped, only to be muffled when Dee deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing Ryo's own.

Pale fingers traced down the raven haired man's cloth covered back only to come rest at his hips. With a shuddering breath, Ryo pulled down a bit on Dee's hips to meet his own. A hiss escaped the younger man's lips, Ryo's moan seemed to echo off the walls of the apartment in the ears of both men, but the sound itself was nothing more than a slight whisper.

Dee couldn't help but to slowly thrust against the smaller man, his face becoming hidden in the crook of Ryo's neck. His blood had gone from simmering to boiling and the temperature of the room seemed to increase drastically. His next move took a lot of will power, but Dee managed to pull back, easing his weight off Ryo's lithe form.

"What's wrong?" The concern was clear in Ryo's voice.

Dee shook his head, the corner of his lips tilting slightly. "I'm sorry babe, but I'm not going to take you on the couch. I think we better move this to somewhere a bit more comfortable." He made his way to his feet, standing on slightly shaking legs, and pulled Ryo to his feet. Keeping his partner's warm hand in his own, he led him out of the living room, flipping the light switch before leading the way down the hall.

o-o

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Ryo let out a yelp as he suddenly found himself pinned to the door. Lips became crushed against his own as Dee tasted him, his large hands coming down and grasping the sandy haired man's pert cheeks through the cloth of his pants. Dee smirked in their kiss as his lover bucked against him, their straining lengths brushing against one another through their barriers.

"Mmm...that just wont do." Dee grasped the hem of Ryo's shirt and lifted it over his head, tossing it to the side. "You're wearing way too much for me to ravish you like I planned." His hands traced over dusky nipples.

Ryo tossed his head back, a soft mewling sound escaping his lips and his eyes drifted closed. In that bare moment, he found himself being eased onto the bed. His pitch black eyes opened lazily, watching as Dee divested him of his remaining clothing. The pale haired man fought the urge to cover himself from Dee's hungry gaze.

"You have nothing to hide from me, Ryo." Dee stated with a knowing grin as he slipped the clothing from his own body. He felt himself swell at the dark gaze that traced down his toned form, lingering at the juncture of his thighs before closing his eyes, albeit reluctantly, his cheeks a dark crimson.

He padded over to the bed, watching as Ryo's eyes slowly slid open. "You're so damn sexy and I'm the lucky one that gets to keep you!" He said with boyish glee earning a soft chuckle from Ryo, leaning down to capture his lips and turning the laughter into a soft, deep moan. With a feral look, Dee reached over to the night stand, turning out the light before focusing his attention on the man he loved.

o-o

Hours later, the two lovers collapsed into the soft mattress. Dee eventually slid from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom to return with a large towel and a smaller, wet washcloth. He coaxed Ryo to spread his legs, taking the utmost care to clean his lover and sliding the larger towel beneath Ryo's body. He slipped back into the bathroom and cleaned himself off, shutting out the light and slipping back into the bed with Ryo.

He pulled the slightly smaller man close, kissing him softly and smiling. "You're amazing, babe. It's no wonder why I love you."

"Dee..." The older man managed, his voice thick with emotion. Dee was there, he had been ever since he met him that fateful day in the chief's office. He hadn't been alone since that day and knew that he could depend on the man who held him so tenderly, the man who had just told him he loved him.

He buried his face in the crook of Dee's neck, the scent that was purely him, mix with the heady scent of their lovemaking, allowing a smile to grace his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the soft flesh and sighed happily.

"Love you too..." He said softly in reply as he allowed his eyes to close. "I'll keep you too..."

Authors Notes:

After approx 2 ½ years in the making, I finally finished this story! I'm just happy that I've finished because it has been bugging me since I started planning it. This was actually first posted back in 2005 around Christmas after making an outline for it around August of 2005, on I've only really been motivated to work on it around the holidays, hence the reason why it's taken so long to finish. I've also got many other stories going and its a relief that I finally got this finished.

Special thanks to my reviewers on FF net and Aff net

FF:

Hatori Soma

Soubi202

Kitty in the Box

Kurisushichan

Greenmeat

representing the 27th

Keba

Animegurl

cheshirejin

Marry Poppins

Celece

Jessucka the Toy Kitten

ColeridgeFan

InuYashaGurl2007

Nariel

Jo-chan55

Monkey-fairy

Mauz

Aff:

dryrain

C4PyroGirl2

erokappa

Mystero

gayman360

Dae The Lover

Thank you so much for reading!

Finished 12/27/07


End file.
